


Masks

by cr0w1eyy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr0w1eyy/pseuds/cr0w1eyy
Summary: Masks is set in a world of high class and Nobility. Whenever someone becomes of age, they go to the oracle to receive their mask and officially be placed within society. The grander the mask, the higher up you go. When Riley received his mask astonishment went through him. His mask was a swirling masterpiece, with shades of dark blue and black moving like clouds. Shunned for his mask, he is pushed out of society and becomes an outcast. When Public Worker #180564 Samira receives her mask, she is equally shocked. Like Riley's,  Samira's mask is a swirl of purple and pink. But for the sole reason that she is a girl, Samira receives lavish treatment and her status soon rivals that of the President.  Read how this world treats men and women differently.





	Masks

Today was Riley's 16th birthday, meaning he was to receive his mask today. Everything was going to change. Gone were the days of carefree laughter and games. His social status was about to be determined and his entire life about to be laid out. He grabbed his book bag and left his apartment for possibly the last time. Depending on his mask, he might just be killed on the spot. He took one last look at his home and left. As he walked to the church, where everyone received their masks, he reflected on what he wanted for his mask. A higher class mask the better, as that meant more enjoyable jobs with better pay. Although, if he received one that was too high, he would be strapped with responsibilities far too great for him. When he reached the church, a pastor welcomed him and led him to the Mask Room. In here his entire fate would be laid out. In there, his life would either begin on end. In there, he was but a gear in a very large clock, ready to be placed or replaced at any moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, still experimenting with the idea and might delete this story later. Tell me what you think!


End file.
